


The Goldan Cage

by andrasteshaircurlers



Series: Mabari Bred - The Story Of Two Cousland Sisters [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasteshaircurlers/pseuds/andrasteshaircurlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble about why Torania (My warden) Doomed herself and Alistiar into being royals when neither wanted it.<br/>Anora Critical as per my character</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goldan Cage

_… “Ser Cauthrien! Praise the Maker you’re here… This brigand tried to kidnap me!” …_

 

    It was in that moment I realized that Anora could be neither queen nor ruler. She was a good administrator yes, But she was no leader. That was a situation in which a true leader would have taken charge. She had the advantage, validating our claims and pulling status on the soldiers would have been something any leader could do. Anora would later say that in her experiences with me she had been testing my character to see if I would ever do less then my upmost of the sake of this country, to see if I was truly an ally to Ferelden. What she did not realize was that I was examining her character just the same. Ironicly The very quality’s she judged me of lacking due to my lack of later support for her claim where the very ones that caused me to go against her. But the bigger issue here was throwing us to the wolves. A leader who thinks so lightly of those that serve them has the makings of a tyrant.

 

 

_… “So it is decided. Alistair will take his father’s throne”_

_“Wait what? No! When did this get decided? Nobody’s decided that, have they?”_

_“He refuses the throne. Everyone here has heard him. I think It’s clear then, that he abdicates in favor of me.”_

_“I hardly think you’re the appropriate person to mediate this, Anora. Warden, will you help us?” …_

 

    Have you ever felt like you were in a trap? A cage? I built my own and locked myself inside it. Gleaming freedom awaited as I stood there with the key looking at the two of whom one must go inside. One was a foolish woman attracted by the glittering jewels and shininess of the prison, blind to what it was. The other was the man I loved. He looked off towards freedom with the same eyes as mine. The woman begged me to lock her up. But I said no. I was Torania Cousland daughter of Bryce Cousland and I owed the nation too much to let her in. So It was I led the man I loved into the golden cage, then holding his hand followed him inside before locking the cage behind us. Long live king Alistair and queen Torania of Ferelden. For if I must condemn the man I love then I shall at least condemn myself by his side.

 

 


End file.
